We Belong
by saritadelrio
Summary: Will stumbles upon Finn in the shower. Again. And their relationship grows because of it. Winn! Reviews are appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

**As much as I'd love to own these characters, I don't. Otherwise the show would be vastly different.**

This doesn't really follow any of the time line of the show, but makes references to things that have happened. Such as, Will's separated from Terri, but Finn still thinks he's Drizzle's daddy. You're a smart reader. You can figure it out.

**We Belong**

Will slipped into the boy's locker room, hoping it wasn't occupied already. After spending the last few nights in the choir room he was starting to really need a shower. There was no way that he was going back to his house and face Terri, not yet anyway. He really didn't know of anyone else to ask. It would be awkward to ask Emma to use her shower and Ken was barely talking to him. It was after three days that he finally remembered the showers in the locker room. He slung his bag, loaded with shampoo, soap, shaving cream and clothes, over his shoulder. It was only after he set down his bag, he realized the water was running in the shower. He hesitated for a moment, debating whether he should leave, but then took another whiff of himself and decided to stay.

He peered around the lockers and didn't see anyone right away. Then a very familiar voice rang out through the locker room.

"_I feel like makin'  
Feel like makin' love  
Feel like makin' love  
Feel like makin' love  
Feel like makin' love to you-_"

That voice of his male lead had haunted Will for months. Ever since, he first caught him singing in the shower. Of course that time he hadn't made himself known. He just listened and watched, admiring Finn's muscular soaked body. He shivered slightly as he remembered the way Finn's sculpted shoulders and arms looked as he reached up to scrub his scalp. Arms that Will wished could be wrapped around him.

Up until now Will hadn't done anything about his attraction to Finn. Not only was he afraid of everyone finding out, but he was worried that his advances may upset Finn who, let's be honest, wasn't having the best year so far. Sure, he's the captain of the football team, which just happened to be nearly win less. Also, he's been linked to Quinn Fabray, newly pregnant ex-captain of the Cheerios, but apparently there's a lot of speculation that Finn's not even the real father. Then there's glee club. As much as Finn loves to sing, Will knew that he was having a hard time adjusting to his lower rung on the social ladder. An unrequited sexual advance by a male teacher just might put the poor boy over the edge.

Will also didn't know if he could get over how morally wrong it is to want one of his students, especially a male student. If anyone even had an idea that he thought of Finn in this way, his career could be ruined. Sue finding out would be especially bad, now that she's got that stupid TV segment and Figgins in her back pocket.

Finn's feelings came first though and as long as he wasn't sure about Finn's feelings for him, no moves would be made. Even though, he was deliciously naked in the showers, yards away from him...

_I just can't do that to him_, Will thought to himself. Shaking his head slightly, he grabbed his bag from the bench and took the world's loudest step, which echoed painfully through the room.

"_Baby, if I -_" Finn stopped suddenly, hearing Will's footstep. He looked up, squinting. "Brittany if that's you, I already told you that you can't record me in the shower!"

Will stepped out from behind the lockers.

"Did she really ask you to do that?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I told her no," Finn said, turning off the water, grabbing a towel, and wrapping himself in what seemed like one fluid motion. "Apparently she's taped a lot of the other players in the shower. Said it was some sort of project Santana and her were doing or something. I can never believe anything they say anyway."

"Well, it's just me," Will smiled crookedly and raised his hands, "no cameras."

"Oh, that's good," Finn watched Will for a second. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Uh, to tell you the truth I needed to use the showers," he gestured to the gym bag on his shoulder. "I've actually been staying in the choir room. Sorry I interrupted you, what were you singing?"

Finn looked down, slightly embarrassed that his teacher had caught him singing to himself.

"'Feel Like Makin' Love,'" Finn mumbled.

"It was good, you were really getting into it."

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites. It's kinda old school and about sex," Finn laughed to himself.

"It's a good song, I used to sing it to- well, never mind, I shouldn't be telling you this." Will waved his hand dismissively.

"No, who was it? Mrs. Schuester? I tried singing it to Quinn to see if I could convince her to, you know. She told me if I felt like that to take care of myself because she wasn't going to do anything about it. That's what I hate about girls, they get you so riled up and ready and then take it all back with one word: no." Finn sat down on the bench, frowning slightly.

Will hesitated a moment, then put a hand on Finn's shoulder and sat down next to him.

"That's the way all girls are, Finn. Look at Terri, faking her pregnancy, hoping that it'd bring us closer. But all that time she denied me sex in fear that I would find out her secret. I started feeling rejected and resentful towards her and so when I found out that she was faking, well, I'll just say it wasn't one of my best moments."

"So what did you do when she wouldn't let you..."

"I did what any other guy would do, masturbate." Will said simply.

"Oh, yeah," Finn looked slightly uncomfortable, but pressed on. "I haven't really told anyone this, but I have trouble doing that. And it's kinda weird talking to you about this..."

"I think it's normal to want to talk about it with someone you trust," Will said sympathetically, remembering a time in his life when he had no one to talk to about sex.

"Well, if I try to talk to Puck about it, he'll just say that he doesn't want to hear about my dick and that I'm a fag for even asking him. Quinn won't give me the time of day anymore. And honestly, the thought of asking Brittany or Santana scares the hell outta me. So I see what you mean, I do need someone to trust to talk to."

"What do you think your problem is?" Will asked seriously.

"I don't know, Mr Schue. I mean I can lay in bed and try to think about the cheerleaders in their uniforms, or Rachel's butt, or the way Quinn looks when she sings to me, and I can almost get there. But I don't know what happens. I just lose it." Finn looked at Will, almost begging him for reassurance that he was normal, that this happens to other guys too.

"Did you ever think you were-"

"Don't say it Mr. Schue," Finn stammered. "I-I'm not- I can't be, I'm dating the head cheerleader, sort of-" He drifted off, staring at the wall.

Finn couldn't believe that Mr. Schue would even suggest that. I mean, there was that one time he caught himself staring at Puck's ass while they were changing and found himself with a raging hard-on that he quickly hid from the rest of the team. And the time they had seen Vocal Adrenaline and heard Jesse St. James sing for the first time. That stunning voice coming from that amazing mouth. Once again an unexplained surprise in his pants. And the way Mr. Schue would dance. And his eyes, so full of emotion when he sang and those jeans that he shouldn't be allowed to wear to school... Everyone thought Finn couldn't dance, but you try hiding an erection from twelve different people.

"Finn?" Will's voice was soft, he put a hand on Finn's knee. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Finn snapped back to reality and the situation at hand. Back to the realization that he was finally seeing Mr. Schue for the first time as a man, not as a teacher. His eyes trailed from Will's hand up to his face, finally meeting his eyes.

Finn took a deep breath, and moved his face slowly towards Will. Will inhaled sharply and moved his hand to Finn's face, caressing it tenderly. They were so close, their noses almost touching. Time was slowing down in Will's mind. Everything was a little hazy.

_I_ _can't do this. I can't, he's a student and I'm his teacher and oh, my God, his breath smells so sweet but no, I can't..._

Finn faced Will on the bench, one hand cupping his face and the other tracing down Will's chest.

_I'm I really coming on to my teacher? My male teacher? Am I gay? But his lips look so soft and ohh he smells so good in a weird sweaty way. What if someone finds out? I don't want to be like Kurt, he dresses too weird for me, but I really, really want to kiss Mr. Schue right now..._

They both closed their eyes, and their lips met. A soft tender kiss was exchanged between them. They broke apart slowly and looked in the others eyes. Will's looked a little coy and Finn's burned with passion. Without warning, the younger man lunged at Will, accidentally knocking him to the cold floor. Luckily one of Finn's hands was behind Will's head cushioning the impact.

Finn's lips found Will's and they kissed passionately. Finn explored the older man's mouth with his tongue, as he grasped at Will's clothes, desperate to remove them and feel the skin underneath. Will was embracing the larger man on top of him, tracing the muscles in Finn's back all the way down and back up, his fingers grasping at his hair.

Finn began kissing his neck as he tried to undo the buttons of the shirt that stood between him and Will's chest. He traced his tongue from Will's ear down to his collarbone, and Will let out a low moan.

He stopped Finn, suddenly pushing him back slightly with both hands.

"What is it Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, panting slightly.

"It's Will, Finn. Call me Will," he said breathlessly. "I don't know if we should do this."

Finn rested his chin on Will's chest. He could feel his heart racing.

"Why not? There's no one here. I won't tell anyone. And I kinda need you- and this- right now. Don't tell me you don't need it too. I kinda feel like we should do this, like we belong together."

Will couldn't look into Finn's big brown puppy dog eyes and tell him no. Especially, since he had been hoping, wishing, and dreaming of this for months. He would find a way to keep it quiet. And find a way to continue this.

"Well, I might need some help in the shower," Will raised an eyebrow and gave Finn a sly smile. "Why don't you start by undressing me?"

Finn slowly unbuttoned Will's shirt, kissing all the way down. Will slipped out of his button-down, pulled off his t-shirt and threw it in Finn's face. He chuckled and ran his hands up Will's chest. Finn kissed Will deeply and unbuttoned his jeans. Will wiggled out of his pants, then intertwined his fingers with Finn's.

"You ready?"

A grin spread across Finn's face, and he kissed Will on the lips a little too aggressively.

Finn seemed to realize his mistake and pulled away.

"Sorry, Mr- Will," Finn said sheepishly.

"Mr. Will?" Will laughed.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Finn got up to his feet and held out a hand to help Will up.

Will grasped the larger hand and pulled himself up, finding himself thrust into Finn's arms.

"So, Will, how 'bout that shower now? I know a great song we can sing," Finn smiled holding Will close for a moment then pulled him into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**As much as I'd love to own these characters, I don't. Otherwise the show would be vastly different.**

This doesn't really follow any of the time line of the show, but makes references to things that have happened. You're a smart reader. You can figure it out.

**Chapter 2**

Finn was at a loss.

It was his first date with Mr. Sch- damn it, Will, and he had nothing to wear. Of course he felt like such a girl, combing through his closet and tossing his entire wardrobe on his bed.

Nothing felt like it was good enough for their first date. He tried on shirt after shirt, jeans after jeans, and nothing stood out.

He debated calling one of the girls from the glee club. Quinn wasn't talking to him. He didn't want to look straight out of a rap video or Twilight book, so Mercedes and Tina were out. He didn't trust Santana. Brittany would recommend a cat costume or something ("Fluffy is totally in right now," she'd say), and everyone says Rachel dresses like a five-year-old.

So, it was a no-go on the girls. He couldn't call Puck; he'd ask way too many questions about his date. He questioned Artie's sense of fashion. How many sweater vests did that kid own anyway? He just wasn't close enough to Mike and Matt to ask them for help.

He exhausted all of his options. He had to do it. There was no one else to turn to.

Finn sighed and dialed Kurt's number.

"Well, if it isn't one Finn Hudson," Kurt answered, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help," Finn said. "I have a date Friday night, and it's kinda special, and I have nothing to wear. You're really good with that fashion stuff, do you think you could help me out? It would mean a lot."

"You sound like such a girl, Finn," Kurt laughed, "of course I'll help you out. I love makeovers, they're like crack to me."

"Uhh, I'm not really looking for a makeover, just some nice clothes for my date."

"Ok, whatever you say Finn, we'll go to the mall after school tomorrow and find you some nice clothes."

"Thanks, could you do me a favor and not really tell anyone?" Finn knew this was a long-shot with Kurt, who gossips more than, well, Finn couldn't think of anyone, but Kurt does talk a lot.

"Your secret is safe with me," Kurt said confidently. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye bye!"

"Bye," Finn said vaguely, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

Finn threw all of his clothes back into his closet and flopped down on his bed.

He rolled onto his side and hugged his pillow, wishing it were Will. It had been a few days since Will visited the boy's locker room and found Finn showering. And Finn couldn't get it out of his mind.

He loved the way that Will was so forceful when they kissed. He missed holding the smaller man in his arms, feeling Will's slick skin against his. He loved the way his name sounded coming from Will's lips. They sang one of Finn's favorite songs together in the shower, 'Keep on Lovin' You.' Yeah, it was kinda cheesy, but whatever. They didn't do much, just make out. In the shower. Naked. Finn wanted to go a little further, but Will insisted that they take it slow.

Hence the date. Finn didn't know what was planned, but he knew that they couldn't stick around Lima where someone could see them together. Maybe they'd drive somewhere else, or go Will's apartment or something. Maybe Will would cook for him and they could cuddle up and watch a movie. Maybe it would end in Will's bedroom. Well, whatever they did, Finn wanted to look hot.

Finn was restless trying to sleep that night. He kept grasping under his pillow for the shirt that Will had given him after their heated make-out session. He pulled it to his face and inhaled deeply, remembering how Will's body felt under his hands. How his scent lingered with Finn, even after their shower. Oh, that amazing shower. Who knew you can have that much fun in the school locker room?

Finn reached down and started stroking himself. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

_Oh, Will. It's so weird to call him that. A part of me will always think of him as Mr. Schue. I wonder if I can call him that in bed one day. Oh, to be in bed with that man. I want to feel his kiss. I want his hands all over me. I want to make him moan. Ohhh I want him to call my name as I make him come. The feel of his cock, his hands on mine. He nibbles my earlobe, and groans into my ear, "Make me come, Finn, please? I need you. I want you." His breath on my neck, his throbbing cock in my hand, I stroke him faster and faster. Every touch is intense and my body responds. I bury my face in his neck, kissing, biting, sucking. He inhales sharply and tenses his body. "Ohh Finn, Finn, ohh fuck me." My hands go faster, the heat between us almost unbearable. A low moan starts in his chest, he shudders against me and exclaims. _

And that was when Finn, himself, came.

He smiled as he turned over and slept.

Finn awoke the next morning, bleary-eyed. He stretched, yawned, and scratched himself, then rolled out of bed. He trudged down the hall, making a quick stop in the bathroom, then back to his room to get dressed.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Finn yelled.

She turned around holding Will's shirt and her eyes widened, "Finn, did you do your own laundry again?"

_Uhh... Quick think of something, anything. It's an old shirt? I found it somewhere and adopted it? It's a friend's shirt? Yeah, that sounded believable, kind of._

"Uhh, it's a friend's?" Finn avoided his mom's eyes by rummaging through his clothes.

Carole took another look at him and raised her eyebrows."Don't be late for school."

"Okay," Finn said, "love you, mom."

Finn was spacing as he walked up to school. He saw Will getting out of his car and gave him a small smile and wave. Will returned the smile and gave him a slight nod.

Finn wondered if anyone noticed the small exchange between them. And if they did, what did they think? It's normal to wave at teacher right?

_Damn, those jeans again. I thought teachers had some sort of dress code. Maybe no one really cares because he's so hot. Glad we don't have practice today, I'd have to hide behind the drums again. At least I have a desk in Spanish, and Quinn's in that class and her rack is getting huge because of the baby. So, I guess it wouldn't be too weird if someone noticed then. Wait, did we have homework? I wonder if he'll get mad at me for not turning it in... Maybe I'll just mention my daydream about him. Convince him to act it out. _

His mind continued to wander as he nearly barrelled into Kurt.

"Hiya, Finn," Kurt greeted him brightly, clearly not caring that he almost knocked him to the ground, "I'm looking forward to our shopping excursion today."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, shopping," Finn muttered, his brain still fuzzy from thinking about Will. "Shopping! Yeah, that's today right?"

"Yes, Finn, it is. I was thinking of going to Neiman Marcus first and then seeing where the afternoon takes us." Kurt smiled and waved his hand airily. "Maybe grab something eat?"

"Kurt, I asked you because I need help. This is not a date, I don't like boys!"

_What? It's the truth, I like men! Or one man..._

"Far be it for you to turn down food!" Kurt sneered.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," Finn said, "I need to look hot! And don't deny that you can't wait to dress me up!"

"Okay, Hudson, you got me there," Kurt said quickly, "you wouldn't believe how many times I've dreamed of hussying you up!"

"Cool, I guess," Finn said, his ego slightly swollen. "Meet you after school."

The day was business as usual for Finn. Daydreaming during class, making up excuses for missing homework, the day just seemed to breeze by. Before Finn knew it the final bell had rung, and he was striding down the hallway looking for Kurt.

Finn found him at his locker, applying some sort of powder to his face.

"Ugh, this humidity is disgusting!" Kurt said, slamming the powder case into his locker. "Look at me! I'm practically glistening!"

"Oh, yeah, that humidity," Finn agreed blindly. "So, are you ready to head out?"

"Just let me spritz," Kurt pulled a small bottle of cologne and sprayed a cloud in front of stepped through it.

"Wow, that smells, like, really good." Finn sniffed the air. "What is that? Can we get some?"

"It's Unforgivable by Sean John. Mercedes gave it to me after she had a crazy bitch fit and smashed my windshield." Kurt closed his locker and started walking down the hall towards the front doors. "Luckily, my dad let me have the car this morning."

They walked down the steps to the student parking lot. when Quinn cut in front of them.

"Finn we need to talk," she stopped him, "Kurt can you give us a minute?"

"Surely, I'll be at the car."

"So, Finn, I have a doctor's appointment on Friday," Quinn looked into Finn's concerned eyes. "I asked Puck to take me. Finn, I'm sorry."

Quinn started crying.

"I-I've been seeing him, don't be mad, please don't be mad." She leaned on Finn sobbing into his shirt. "He's the father, Finn. It was late, he gave me wine coolers, I felt fat. I'm so sorry."

Finn blanked for a moment.

_That cheating skank! Ugh, I should kick both of their asses! Well, not Quinn now, maybe after Drizzle comes, but I should definitely get Puck now. _

Finn tensed his body and clenched his fists.

"Wait, stop Finn, think about it," Quinn hiccuped, "Y-you don't owe me anything now, you're free. You don't have to worry about me or the baby anymore. That's Puck's job now."

_Well, lying bitch had a point there. She won't be pestering me for money, or crying on my shoulder for every little thing or calling me stupid all the time. Wait, this is actually really, really, really good! I'm free! Oh my God! _

He grabbed Quinn by the shoulders. She flinched expecting the worst. Instead Finn planted a huge kiss on her forehead.

Quinn was dumbfounded.

"I'm not mad," Finn said quickly, "we can talk about this later, I have to go. But I'm not mad. I'm, like, the opposite. Really, I'm happy that you told me. Wow... Puck. Yeah, good luck with that!"

Finn gave her a quick hug and a huge, goofy smile, then practically skipped to Kurt's car.

Kurt was already in the driver's seat, cooling himself with the icy air conditioning. Finn hopped in and gave Kurt a smile.

"So, where to?" Finn asked, buckling his seat belt.

"Hold up," Kurt said seriously, turning to face Finn, "you're not going to tell me what just happened?"

"Oh, what Quinn had to say?" Finn shrugged slightly. "She just told me that Puck is the father of her baby."

"SHUT UP!" Kurt squealed. "Oh my God, are you okay? Do you need to cry? Do you want to sing? Let it out, Finn. Don't keep your negative emotions bottled up inside of you. "

"Wha-? No, I'm okay!"

Kurt gave Finn his best bitch-don't-you-dare-lie-to-me-or-I'll-cut-you face.

"Really, I'm fine!" Finn sighed. "I'm relieved actually. Ever since Quinn told me she was pregnant, I felt so pressured to support her and be a good dad to the baby, you know? That pressure was just eating and eating at me. I felt like nobody cared how _I _felt about everything. How worried I was when Quinn handed me that first doctor's bill, how she yelled at me for not being there for her when she was puking her brains out every morning. Everyone just saw what I didn't do for Quinn. That I wasn't giving her money, or whatever. I didn't always know what she wanted or needed. She made me feel so stupid and worthless."

Kurt made a motion as if to touch him, but pulled his hand back, stared down at his steering wheel and let Finn continue.

"But then someone came along and made me see that I am worth something. That it was okay for me to feel something other than worry or doubt about the future. I trust him more than anything and even though it's new, I can feel that it's real."

Kurt snapped his head up to look at Finn.

"H-him?" Kurt's voice wavered.

"Uhh, no," Finn countered him quickly, "I said th-them, them. Not him."

_Oh, God! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Finn! Why can't I talk without word vomit coming up all the time? I really need to shut my mouth and stop talking about my feelings so much, it only gets me in trouble. The last thing I need is anyone finding out about-_

"_Will _you hand me my iPod, please?" Kurt asked quietly, motioning to the music player on the dashboard.

Finn handed the iPod to Kurt silently, then turned towards the window. Kurt took a moment to find the song he wanted, then started the car.

_Well, this is going to be an awkward shopping trip. Maybe I can just distract Kurt and make him forget what I said. Should I say something to him now? I just don't want him getting the wrong idea. I mean, for a boy he's not that bad looking, a little girly and dramatic though. I guess my type is older, manly-er men. I couldn't deal with Kurt's drama all the time. _

Finn pulled out his phone from his pocket to give his hands something to do. He saw that he had a few missed messages.

One from a certain Spanish teacher caught his attention..

"Dónde está tu tarea, Finn?"

_Uhhh, what? _

"is tarea sum kinda food?"

He texted back quickly.

A few moments goes by and Finn's phone goes off.

"It means 'where is your homework, Finn?'"

_Oh shit, he noticed._

"didn't understand it maybe i need sum private lessons. I'm free fri night."

Kurt glanced over at Finn's phone in his lap. "Who are you texting?" he asked casually.

Finn's phone alerted him of his incoming text.

"Good, I am too. My apartment at 8? I'm going to be quizzing you orally, so be prepared."

And that's when Finn's brain turned off.


	3. Chapter 3

**As much as I'd love to own these characters, I don't. Otherwise the show would be vastly different.**

This doesn't really follow any of the time line of the show, but makes references to things that have happened. You're a smart reader. You can figure it out.

**Chapter 3**

Will's heart was pounding as he pulled up at his apartment.

He hated confrontations, especially with his soon-to-be ex wife. She has a sneaky way of disarming him with a sweet comment and a smile. Then her claws slowly come out and she attacks cunningly. She knows exactly how to cut him down. She whines about how whatever Will is doing is unfair to her. She sweetly explains that she's right and Will is wrong. That she's smart and he's dumb. Then she charms him into admitting that.

Usually Will gave in because he loved her and wanted her to be happy.

Not this time.

Will turned his engine off, dropped his head onto his steering wheel and sighed heavily. He listened to the light rain patter listlessly against his windshield and tried to rehearse what he was going to say in his head.

_Me: Hello, bitch._

_Terri: (taken aback) Uh, hi, Will._

_Me: I want you out of here. _

_Terri: (in a syrupy sweet voice) Oh, sweetie. You look so tired, why don't you sit and I'll fix you something to eat?_

_Me: I'm not sitting, I'm not even staying. I'm here to tell you that you have until 5 o'clock tomorrow to get all of your shit packed up and be out for good._

_Terri: (on the verge of obviously fake tears) But Will, where will I stay? I don't have anywhere to go. You're not really going to put me out on the street are you?_

_Me: Go to your sister's. Go to a hotel. Go live on the street. I honestly don't give a fuck what you do. If you're not out by 5 o'clock, there will be consequences._

_Terri: (getting angry) You can't do this to me, Will! My name is still on this lease!_

_Me: Not anymore. And don't even try to hide your keys. I'll just get the locks changed._

_Terri: (going back to tears) Will! Will, don't do this! I love you! I only lied because I thought it'd make you happy._

_Me: (turning toward the door) Do I look happy now, Terri?_

Okay, so it didn't go exactly like that. Will did get his message across at the expense of a few of Terri's stupid trinkets laying on the coffee table. Not to mention the few pictures that crashed to the floor after he slammed the door and acquired several curious and angry glances from their neighbors.

Will's mind was numb. He just started driving. He had no idea where he was going, but he ended up back in the choir room with a fifth of Bacardi and found a couple cans of Pepsi leftover from a rehearsal.

He went into his office with a cup of slightly more rum than cola and sat down at his desk. He looked at the scattered pages of homework, sighed heavily, then took a big swig of his drink.

It seemed like days ago he texted Finn, teasing him about missing his homework assignment. Tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough. He needed Finn. There was just something about that boy that made Will forget everything else.

_I wish I didn't have to be so hotheaded with Terri, but damn it, she brings out the worst in me. I feel so stupid that I didn't figure out her fake pregnancy sooner. I guess I was just very distracted with work, mostly glee club. Sectionals are coming up, I don't think we're ready at all. We're going to need to rehearse a lot in the next week. I wonder if it's going to be awkward with Finn. I hope that the others don't see anything between us. It's going to be hard; I'll have to be careful. I don't know what it is, but I just kind of melt a little inside whenever he sings..._

His thoughts paused while he poured a little more rum into his cup.

A rap on his door startled him and caused him to spill his drink all over his desk, soaking the homework pages.

"Uh, who's there?" he called out tentatively.

Emma opened the door and peeked her head in.

"Oh, hi, Will," she said, eyes wide, "I was just leaving and I saw the light on. What are you doing here?"

"I was just, um, trying to grade some papers before calling it a night," he sighed and shoveled the sopping papers into his trashcan.

"H-have you been drinking, Will? I'd be afraid to light a match, the place might just go up in flames."

"Just a little something to take the edge of my day off," he said, staring down at his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it? That's kind of what I'm here for," Emma sat down in the chair across from Will.

"Well, things have just sort of been really rough this past week. I've been trying to deal with Terri and she just stresses me out so much. On top of that, I've started to develop feelings for someone else. There's just so much crap going on in my life right now. I just want this to be right."

Emma was taken aback.

"Will, I-I can't reciprocate your feelings," Emma said quietly. "You're barely separated from your wife, I mean, I just can't."

Will looked up into her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about you," he said, very seriously.

"Oh," her eyes widened, "I-I'm sorry, I just thought, well, I mean there were a few times when I thought... there might be something between us..." she softly trailed off, looking down to the floor.

"Emma," Will said delicately, "I'm really sorry if I did anything to lead you on. I'm at a very confusing time in my life right now. It's really nothing against you. You're great, I mean, you're going to be great for someone, but not me. Now, if you don't mind, I have some grading to do."

Emma took her cue to leave and stole one last glance back at Will before closing the door softly.

Abandoning all hope to grade anything, he went back into the choir room and laid on his makeshift bed. He had almost half of the bottle of rum and his head was swimming.

He checked the time on his phone. It was only 9 o'clock; he wasn't tired. He got up, poured some more rum into his cup, and sat down at the piano. His fingers danced lightly on the keys, not really playing a tune.

_Why did I push Emma away? She just wanted to talk. I could use someone to talk to right now. Is there anyone I can call? I shouldn't be drinking on a school night, especially in the school. I just know I'm going to pass out and wake up with Sue's bullhorn in my face. Maybe I should call someone..._

Will reached out for his phone. He knew who he wanted to call; it was the matter of actually getting the balls to call him. Will was sure that Finn would think that he was so pathetic, drinking all alone in the dark choir room.

It took everything Will had to press the call button.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Uhh, hey, what's up?"

Will took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"Nah, just got home from shopping with Kurt, that was fun..."

Will smiled imagining Kurt picking out the gayest outfits for Finn, just to see his reaction.

"Get anything good?"

Finn laughed. "You'll see tomorrow."

"Can I see you sooner?"

"Like when?"

"Like now."

Silence.

"Or not, it's okay, I was just, I don't know..." Will sighed. "I went to see Terri today."

"Oh, how'd that go?"

"I yelled and flipped the coffee table. I told her she needs to get out by tomorrow."

"Are you still staying at the school?"

"Yeah, I'm in the choir room."

"I can't come right now, i-it's one of my mom's only nights off. We, like, rent a movie and order food in. Chinese tonight..." Finn trailed off, uncomfortably.

"It's cool. I'm just gonna, I don't know, go to sleep or something."

"I do want to see you, you know?"

"I know."

Will closed his phone, hanging up on Finn.

He curled onto his side, never feeling more alone.

_Of course he had plans. I'm not the only person in his life. He's got his mom and his friends, he can't drop everything for me. That would just look kinda weird too. I shouldn't have expected him to come. Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up..._

Will wallowed in self pity for a while longer; he didn't know when he drifted off to sleep. He only knew that when he woke up in the middle of the night, there was a warm body pressed against his back, a heavy arm draped over his side, and warm breath tickling his ear. He pushed the arm off and turned to see Finn smiling peacefully in his sleep.

Will kissed him softly on the lips. Finn stirred.

"Hey," he whispered, voice laced with sleep.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to see you."

"What if someone finds us here?" Will turned fully towards Finn, his hand on Finn's hip. They laid face-to-face in the dark for a few moments.

_I wouldn't care at all. Sue, herself could come waltzing in here with half the Cheerios and I wouldn't give a damn. Let them see us curled up in our happiness. God, I wish it were that easy. _

"I locked your door. What time do people usually start getting here?"

"I've never been here before 7," Will laughed.

"I'll set my alarm for 5, and sneak out of here and go work out or something. I have to run home to pick up my clothes," Finn smiled in the dark. "Wait 'til you see what Kurt and I found."

"How was that shopping trip?" Will's hand slid up Finn's body and started to play with his hair.

"It was fun, I guess," Finn said, "Kurt started out really mad or something at me."

"What was that about?"

"Oh, before we left school, Quinn stopped me on the way out and told me that her baby is Puck's."

"And Kurt was mad about that?"

"No, I told him that I'm glad the baby isn't mine and then I said that I kinda started seeing someone. I accidentally said 'him,' and I tried to play it off like I said them, but I don't know if he believed me. I don't know, I think he, like, likes me a lot."

Will stared at him through the darkness in disbelief.

"Really, you think he likes you? I think everyone can see plainly that he practically worships the ground you walk on. You're so naive, but I guess I can't talk. My wife convinced me she was pregnant for months."

"Yeah," Finn sighed, "it doesn't matter anymore, though. It's behind us, right?" Finn hugged Will, pulling him close.

"Yeah," Will nestled into Finn's neck. "So did Kurt eventually warm up?"

"I think so. He got me to try on these really expensive leather pants that looked totally awesome. For once in his life I think he was speechless."

_Mental note: take Finn shopping for leather pants someday very soon._

Will nipped Finn's neck and shifted his hips uncomfortably. His jeans were becoming way too tight. Finn recognized his discomfort and his fingers were already at Will's button.

"I don't know how you fell asleep in jeans, I can never do it." Finn's hands eased down into Will's pants, gently pulling them off.

"I was drinking," Will laughed quietly, then stretched his neck up for a kiss. Will's fingers wound in Finn's hair pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Will groaned and pressed his hips against Finn's. The younger man responded by flipping Will onto his back.

Will tried to sit up slightly, but Finn pushed him back down and slid down between his legs.

"Just let me..." Finn trailed off and Will could feel his warm breath through his boxers.

Will laid back and closed his eyes. Finn slipped his boxers down revealing Will's erect cock. Finn took it into his hands and began stroking him.

_I can't believe he's going to do this. I haven't had a blowjob in, oh God, years. Terri absolutely refused after a while. Such a bitch, even after I went down on her like twice a week. Has Finn done this before? I really don't want to ask, might ruin the moment, might give him second thoughts..._

Will gasped as Finn unexpectedly licked the tip of his cock.

Finn's head jerked up. "Ohmigod, what'd I do?"

"You're fine," Will reached down and touched Finn's face. "You just surprised me, I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh, sorry," Finn mumbled. "Am I doing okay? I mean, I've only done this like once, and I was kinda wasted when it happened. And I've only had it done to me like one and a half times. I just don't want to mess it up."

"Come here," Will pulled Finn up into his arms, "you don't have to. We can wait."

Finn rested his head on Will's chest.

"I just want you to be happy. You've had the shittiest year ever and you don't deserve it. You're so compassionate and giving and..."

Finn didn't get a chance to finish. Will pulled his face up and enveloped him in a fiery kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Finn was stunned that he'd actually said something right for once.

"Mmm, I needed that. Well, not just the kiss, but what you said too," Will chuckled.

Finn replaced his head on the older man's chest. Will traced his fingers up and down Finn's back.

And that's when Will and Finn slept together for the first time.


End file.
